Chillax
by Hyoxjnn
Summary: One-Shot: How many problems could've been avoided through simply sitting down and THINKING? All of them. [Twelve Shots of Summer]


**Week 6 of the **_**Twelve Shots of Summer**_  
**Mission Mail: Compose a story on the theme of 'How It Should Have Ended', fail and face...**  
**...**  
**Xbox **_**ONE.**_  
***Line crossed***

* * *

**On the subject of 'How It Should Have Ended', the YouTube channel 'HISHE' is very amusing, and I recommend that you go watch :3**  
**Now! :3**

* * *

**Chillax**

Pabbie the Troll King sighed.

"I recommed... Removing all magic. Even _memories_ of magic," he gently placed his hand on young Anna's forehead, preparing to work his Deus Ex Magicka, "to be safe."  
Images of Anna and Elsa playing together flashed in the air, as Pabbie finished the manipulation of Anna's memories, "but don't worry," he assured the family, "I'll leave the fun."

"You mean..." Elsa whispered fearfully, "you have the power to remove _fun?_"

"It's for the best," the King brought Elsa close to him, "because if Anna remembers that you have powers, it'll _clearly_ be a problem."

"But... What-"

"Listen to me, Elsa," Pabbie cut in, "your power... Will only grow," the air pricked at Elsa's skin as Pabbie summoned fuzzy images of her, surrounded on both sides by daunting red mobs, "fear... Will be your enemy; allow me to use this terrifying visual to explain."  
Before Elsa could look away, the crimson masses converged on her floating figure, seemingly killing her.

"Don't worry," the King brought both his wife, and Elsa into a warm embrace, "we'll make sure that she's scared by her powers." He half-smiled, and nodded, confident in his extremely-well-thought-out-plan.

"What? No!" Pabbie gave the oblivious King a horrified look, "I just _said_, 'fear is the enemy'."

"Ahh, I see," the King stroked his chin in thought, finally understanding, "in that case, we'll lock the gates, and cut her off from anyone and everyone."

"... Sire, allow me. Please," Pabbie's palm made its way to his face, "Elsa," he addressed her, "Essentially, losing control of your power will cause untold terror for everyone, forever. Don't let that happen."  
Elsa's jaw dropped, and her eyes started to water.

"Yes, dear," the King said, firmly, "you absolutely cannot bollocks this up, and kill everyone. I forbid it. No pressure."  
Elsa looked from Pabbie, to her father, and back again.

"Wait, I-"

"Darling..." The Queen spoke up, "perhaps this course of action will actually instill _more_ fear in her...? After all, she had perfect control over her powers until all of... This."

"Ahh, I see..." The King stroked his chin again; clearly, this was a man easily swayed by the opinions of others, "so perhaps... Keep the gates open?" The Queen nodded, "maybe... _Don't_ suppress it? Caress it? Let it show?"

"Let it go." The Queen agreed, smiling, and nodding slowly once more.

"Well!" The King puffed out his chest, "I'm glad I thought of that! Imagine if we locked poor Elsa up, and treated her like a ticking time-bomb!"

"Why would you-"

"Yes," Pabbie beamed, "imagine! She could've grown to hate herself!"

"But I wouldn't-"

"And frozen all of Arendelle!" The Queen chortled.

"I would never-"

"Well, I'm glad we sorted that little kerfuffle out," the King stood, and prepared to head home, "come along, now."

"Wait-"

"Now now, Elsa," the King wagged a finger at her, "complaints: Conceal them, don't feel them. Okay?" He smiled.

"Oh, darling," the Queen remembered something as they started to make their way back, "the auger said that Rapunzel shall be found in 10 years time!"

"No!" The King gasped, pleasantly shocked, "Rapunzel of _Corona?_"

"Yes, we simply _must_ visit when she returns home," the Queen sighed, and looked up, "... I suppose a two-week trip should be long enough."

And then Kristoff Bjorman's parents realised that their son had gone missing.

* * *

**Don't judge me!**

**XD**

**Look, for all its charm, I just saw a lot of things wrong with Frozen :P**  
**The main problem for me, was that... No one ever... 'Communicated', I mean- a **_**lot**_** of grief would've been avoided if Elsa simply sat down, and told Anna about her cryokinesis.**  
**Not that it's her **_**fault**_**, with a set-up like... What you just read XP**

**Oh, and Rapunzel's in Frozen, for those of you who missed it :D**  
**... Spoiler Alert.**

**Look at probably better, and definitely less controversial One-Shots on 'How It Should Have Ended' at the **_**Twelve Shots of Summer**_** Community! Hosted by the ever cool Cryo Guardian, (autocorrect, I meant 'Chronic Guardian' X3)**

**-X**


End file.
